


[Podfic of] Never Be Lost by incapricious

by originally reads (originally)



Category: Night Watch - Sarah Waters
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> It's not always a man and a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Never Be Lost by incapricious

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Be Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/33328) by [incapricious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incapricious/pseuds/incapricious). 



[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BNight%20Watch%5D%20never%20be%20lost.mp3)| Duration: 00:13:59

**Author's Note:**

> This story was recorded as part of [Amplificathon 2014](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/%21amplificathon:2014).
> 
> Thank you to incapricious for giving blanket permission to podfic. :)
> 
> You'll, er, just have to imagine the guard speaking in a 'heavy New York accent' when it says he does, haha.


End file.
